A Little Like Rocking
by idiealotdontworry
Summary: Misaki is restless, and Saruhiko is very sleepy. Domestic au-ish, Misaru comfort fluff because this show is killing me. Concept based on personal experience. Rated T for language.


Sighing, Saruhiko slid into his apartment, trying to be quiet. He'd come home late again, much to Misaki's annoyance. 'He didn't have to text so much,' he thought as he eased the door closed. It's not like he'd been in trouble, though Misaki always was a worry-wart. Almost motherly.

"Where have you been?" Dammit.

Clicking his tongue more out of habit than anything else, Saruhiko gently set his things down by the door. "At work."

Misaki crossed his arms, huffing. "Assholes should pay you double, with how much work you do for them."

"Overtime's not so bad," Saruhiko sat on the couch, now shoeless feet propping on the small coffee table. "I deal with less people this way."

"You also get less sleep," Misaki began, inching closer. "And you've been skipping dinner a lot lately. You aren't taking good care of yourself."

"Do I ever?"

"Saruhiko, I'm being serious." Misaki was on the couch now, short frame close to his boyfriend's. "You're gonna get sick if you don't start taking your well-being seriously. God, you're freezing, too."

"I'd get sick anyways, I always do this time of year. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't already." Saruhiko looked away, trying to hide the chill-induced shivered that wracked his body.

"You haven't already because I'm here to make sure you don't fucking starve." Misaki frowned at the other, gently taking his hand in an attempt to warm it up. "You've been losing weight, too..." Worry seethed into his voice, and he rubbed his calloused thumb over the soft, pale skin of the top of Saruhiko's hand.

Looking down at Misaki, Saruhiko sighed. "Stop worrying so much. I just haven't been all that hungry." Honestly, he hadn't. Food was seeming less and less appetizing lately. Maybe he really was coming down with something?

Misaki just bit his lip anxiously, looking up at Saruhiko. "Well…I'm making stew for dinner. Promise me you'll eat some?"

Saruhiko nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Smiling triumphantly, Misaki stood and pulled a thin blanket over Saruhiko's shoulders. "Alright, I'll get that started. You just sit tight, okay?" Saruhiko nodded, and watched his boyfriend walk out and to the kitchen, securing the red fabric over himeslf. Misaki really did worry too much, but that was alright. It's nice to know he cares.

Saruhiko relaxed into the couch cushions, the extent of his tiredness only just hitting him. Everything was growing warm, and it only made sleep seem easier. He could hear Misaki working in the kitchen, humming to himself softly as he did who knows what.

Eyelids heavy, he closed them, if only for a moment…

He awoke to Misaki nudging him gently, shoving a bowl at him. "Saruhiko..c'mon, wake up. You promised you'd eat."

Whining sleepily, he opened his eyes and sat up, taking the bowl. "Mhn, yeah." Misaki joined him on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping through channels before settling on some action movie and digging into his own bowl.

They sat like that for a while, the lack of words spoken between them comfortable for once. Saruhiko actually surprised himself by eating almost all of what he'd been given, but he set the bowl down on the table once he began to feel nauseous. Misaki simply gave him a sympathetic look before taking the dishes into the kitchen.

He came back after a moment and settled next to Saruhiko again, shifting this time to hold the other as he curled up against his chest.

"You're on dish duty tomorrow."

"Mh, okay."

With the movie going on in the background, Misaki had began to feel a bit restless, wanting to move along with the characters. But Saruhiko was just getting comfortable, and he knew better than to leave him when he got cuddly, so he refrained, trying to focus that itch to move on petting the other's hair.

He hadn't noticed that he'd been shaking his leg softly, and the movement bounced the both of them in sync. At first, Saruhiko had thought about telling him to knock it off, but he soon found that it wasn't so bad. It felt a little like rocking, in fact, and he soon found himself soothed back to sleep, the warmth surrounding him a comfortable contrast to the snow falling gently outside.


End file.
